Techniques!
Hoi there! Here are some techniques to help you survive or look pro in Hero-mice! TECHNIQUES: Wall Jumping! - A useful skill that is NECESSARY in order to playing Hero-mice! You can still get cheese and firsts without it, but they will just be more difficult to obtain, resulting in you relying on the shaman more often. Do not try boot-camp levels if you do NOT know how to wall jump. Note**: Normal wall jumping does not work on standard (not modified in the map editor) ice or lava. A modified version can be used to wall jump on trampoline ground, however, and jumping up steep ice often uses wall jumping type techniques. You need to learn this because it is often needed. TIP: Corner Jumping! A corner jump is the act of falling so that the corner of the mouse meets the corner of a block. A corner jump may refer to the act of launching off a corner, or the corner itself. Even though it is simple, this mouse technique is not easy to do, and is considered as a racing map technique. It is vital to both racing and bootcamp, either to complete the map, move faster, or to use certain shortcuts. A long jump lets you jump farther from the top of a ledge, allowing one to safely make longer jumps. To longjump, stand at the edge of a corner until your mouse stops moving. Then run and jump. The closer you are to the edge, the farther you'll go. This doesn't work as well with cheese. Spirit Jumping! - Spirit jumping is an easy combination of moves, but requires good timing. Summon a spirit underneath the target mouse, either your shaman or another mouse (you can use the hotkey 2). Jump. Try to jump when falling or at the highest point to get more air time. While the mouse is still in the air, start summoning a spirit somewhere underneath where the mouse will be in the air when the spirit activates. Repeat steps 2 and 3. The spirits can be positioned slightly offset from under the mouse so that the mouse can be pushed left or right. It is also possible to to use the Anti-spirit for spirit jumping instead of the regular spirit by putting the anti-spirit above the mouse instead of under. With the Big Spirit skill, the spirit's area of effect will be larger, which means it will be easier to spirit jump. Balloon Walk! - Balloon walking is a technique used with balloons. It allows you to move whilst being attached to a balloon.You can only move in one direction when balloon walking.The balloon will still snap if you move. Steps: Wait for the shaman to attach a balloon to you. (Or, if you're using this on yourself as a shaman, wait for the balloon to finish summoning.)When the shaman's almost done summoning the balloon, begin moving to the right or left.You are now balloon walking.This may take multiple attempts, though it's easy to master!